


Never

by FourFaces



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourFaces/pseuds/FourFaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy piece, just for today!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never

He wasn’t a stranger to love. She knew the rules and so did he. He wanted a commitment. They both did. She knew she wouldn’t get this from anyone else.

“Connie, I just want to tell you how I’m feeling,” he whispered as the pair sat on the roof of the Beach House, a favorite spot to get away now that the Temple was more crowded. “I really hope you can understand that I’m never going to give you up. And I hope I never let you down or desert you.”

She leaned into him.

“I know Steven … And I know you won’t make me cry and you won’t ever lie or leave or hurt me,” she sighed.

He smiled. They had known each other for so long. His heart had been aching but up until recently he was too shy to tell her. However, inside they both knew what was going on. Finally Connie had asked Steven how he was feeling. He must have thought she was too blind to see that he wasn’t going to give her up or let her down. Despite her worries, he never did run around or desert her.

Other than one time (after escaping from Jasper years ago), he never told a lie  or said goodbye. He stuck to his promise of never hurting her.

As they sat on the roof and watched the ocean change from brilliant blue to orange in the setting sun, Steven silently made his vow to the love of his life as she curled even tighter around him.

_Never gonna give you up …_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry at all.


End file.
